mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Swirl/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Shoeshine, Sweetie Drops, Daisy, "Ponet", Cherry Berry and others. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png|In the middle of the right half of the audience. Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png|Three Sea Swirls in the audience, two of her cut off by the edges. Pinkie Pie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png Magic Duel Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle dressed for it S3E11.png Sweetie Belle but still S3E11.png Sweetie Belle excited squealing S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png|To the very right. Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Rainbow Falls Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png|Sea Swirl in background. Pinkie Pride Ruby Pinch with a balloon S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie becomes depressed S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie watching confetti rain S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam "The next show starts in five minutes!" S4E20.png Flim "But why not buy your tonic now" S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "You heard it here first" S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith "what in tarnation did you do that for?!" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith "ten times as high!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Trade Ya! Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Fluttershy has an idea S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Ponies cheering S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Scootaloo "but he wouldn't listen" S4E24.png|Sea Swirl sitting beside Apple Bloom. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Ponies walking past a cloud S5E5.png Rainbow infiltrating with cloud cover S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Slice of Life Sea Swirl sees Twilight running S5E9.png Several ponies at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "and bringing something back!" S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie runs off S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Amending Fences Twilight and Spike in front of Minuette's house S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Mannequins being levitated around crowd S5E14.png Fashion Plate "Royally radiant!" S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png Sea Swirl wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Rarity singing Rules of Rarity second reprise S5E14.png Rarity discusses her plans with Sassy Saddles S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png Brotherhooves Social Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "did it now?" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Scootaloo excited to have won S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png CMC listening to Diamond Tiara's song S5E18.png Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Diamond gallops into Ponyville alleyway S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie Pie goes back to Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Scare Master Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing "a land of harmony" S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing "our flag does wave from high above" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png Twilight giving a lecture about cutie marks S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|Obscured. Top right corner. |index}}